EP 419,049 describes a process for synthesizing 1-(p-chlorobenzyl)-1-[4-(quinolin-2-ylmethoxy)phenyl)hydrazine via a multi-step procedure requiring isolations of toxic compounds. This hydrazine is an intermediate in the production of (quinolinylmethoxy)indoles disclosed in EP 419,049 which are inhibitors of leukotriene biosynthesis.